Story 2 New Collective
by SoJoGoGo
Summary: The crew of Voyager and Seven of Nine have a new crewmate, Seven’s sister Ayden. Born to the Borg but so much more complex, Ayden is learning how to be human.


**Story 2 – New Collective**

**By Sojogogo**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: None really maybe B/T but they aren't the major characters**

**Summary:** The crew of Voyager and Seven of Nine have a new crewmate. Seven's sister Ayden. Born to the Borg but so much more complex, Ayden is learning how to be human.

**Author's Notes:** To understand this story you need to read Dark Breed first.

**Disclaimer: **All is owned outside of my characters by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

**oooooooo**

"No! Ayden, you can't...it just isn't...stop program!" Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres yelled out causing everything in the room to come to a halt minus the young woman in the center of the room who landed gracefully from a high jumping roundhouse kick and stood looking confused.

"You're going too fast!" The half human, half Klingon strode across the white padded floor in holodeck two. B'Elanna reined in her temper a little. "You're leaving yourself open," she explained to the younger woman.

Ayden looked to the four defeated Cardassians then back to B'Elanna concentrating on speaking. "H-ow?"

B'Elanna sighed. "Watch. Computer run program again, add fifth opponent." Ayden stepped back and watched as B'Elanna tried to rematch Ayden's movement. She was taken down by the third one. "Stop program!" B'Elanna said picking herself up feeling every ache and pain from that and many other encounters of the hologram projections as she taught her young friend how to defend herself. "Okay, maybe you're just going to have to figure it out for yourself," she grumbled as she moved back. "Computer restart sequence."

The Cardassians faded from the floor and reappeared standing in the same place they had started for the twentieth time that afternoon. Ayden stepped back easily sliding into a defensive guard position that B'Elanna had taught her when she began teaching her martial arts three weeks ago which Ayden mastered easily. B'Elanna watched as Ayden blocked the first Cardassian's curved blade. Ducking in Ayden grabbed the inside of his wrist and brought him around to slice open the armor and flesh of another with the blade of the Cardassians she held. The gutted Cardassian stepped back in shock and died holding his entrails.

Ayden kept her hold on the first Cardassian twisting his arm so hard it snapped and she threw him into another tumbling them both back into the wall. The fourth one came up behind her giving a piercing war cry. Ayden pivoted on her left foot kicking straight into him catching him in the stomach and he fell. The third one that had been knocked down by the Cardassian with the broken wrist was up and coming at her. Ayden jumped straight up twisting she tucked both legs up, the right one shot out and took the Cardassian in the jaw with a force so hard it snapped his neck. She landed with a spin to balance her into a forceful roundhouse letting the fifth Cardassian rush her. He caught her around the waist from behind driving her into the wall. B'Elanna winced when she heard Ayden's head snap hard into the metal paneling.

The fourth one that Ayden had kicked in the stomach came to help as Ayden tried to reach around to the Cardassian that held her for some kind of hold to force him to release her. She gasped for breath as the Cardassian violently squeezed the air out of her. The fourth one drew out his weapon and aimed it at her. Ayden twisted just enough to strike the Cardassian in the face with the palm of her hand and he released her falling back to the floor. Ayden landed hard on her back. The remaining Cardassian fired at her putting a wound in her shoulder. Ayden didn't make a noise as the Cardassian came up to her with his weapon pointed directly at her with the normal smug look on his face most Cardassians wore. Ayden struck out with her fist hitting him in the knee. He fell but got his shot at her as she broke her hand on the hardness of his knee and crushed his knee at the same time.

B'Elanna came up to stand over her. "Well you got them all and killed yourself in the process." Ayden did not look disappointed and B'Elanna sighed. Teaching Ayden to defend herself was one thing, teaching her to defend herself and keep on living afterwards was another. "It's a good thing I had most of the safeties on or you'd really be dead." She shook her head. "Let's just hope the doctor can fix most of you up or I'm going to have to explain what we're doing in here to Seven."

Ayden felt her chest where the phaser shot should have entered and killed her. There was a dark spot with some pain, as was her shoulder. Her head and her ribs hurt, but she had felt worse.

B'Elanna crouched down and held out her hand. "Let's get you to sickbay."

Ayden took her hand holding it gently so she didn't hurt the lieutenant. She stood and B'Elanna stood next to her. The lights flickered in the holodeck and Ayden frowned. "W-w-…"

B'Elanna stopped her, knowing that speaking was something Ayden still had trouble with in her new life on Voyager. "Yeah, there's something wrong alright." She put an arm about Ayden's waist to help her out. Ayden looked curiously at her. "I've done this before Ayden. Three days ago when you couldn't stand up by yourself...remember?" B'Elanna reminded her.

Ayden remembered, it was an odd feeling. The touch of someone who didn't want to harm you. Seven didn't do this, Seven had rarely touched her. Her beautiful, but reserved sister talked with Ayden putting the importance of knowledge above anything else. She knew about it, perfection, what the people on the ship before sought.

Seven had said Ayden was almost perfect in the eyes of the Borg. Ayden didn't comprehend, why would they abandon her on the Dark Planet if they sought something like her? Ayden thought the search for perfection was futile. Nothing was perfect. She found this to be true in the companions she now had on board this ship. They were strange, she had come into the mess hall to spend her required time with Neelix, which in a way she looked forward to since she found that too much serious talking made her head hurt, especially the doctor. She liked him, he was her first real contact outside of the pain and fear of the Dark Ones on the planet side. He just talked so much and in the same serious voice that Ayden was surprised she didn't... how did Harry put it? Fall asleep from boredom.

Ayden looked to B'Elanna who nudged her toward the opening, if it amused her so much she would let the Lieutenant help her to the holodeck door. The only other person B'Elanna ever really got close to was Tom. She remembered the first time she had seen them together. B'Elanna said he was her boyfriend. Ayden didn't know what that was and B'Elanna just assumed she did, which turned into a big mistake. The couple was sitting at a back table in the mess hall talking quietly as Ayden entered when Tom put his lips softly on B'Elanna's neck. Ayden's eyes when huge but B'Elanna was smiling at the attention until she saw Ayden shiver and back out of the door into the hall way. She whispered to Tom and he sighed letting her go. They found Ayden... eventually, explaining to her that he wasn't killing B'Elanna, it was a sign of love.

Then there was the other thing they were still trying to understand about her, how she hid so well. Ayden could slide into shadows and people would wander past her even when they were specifically looking for her. Even the computer could only put down her location to a section of the ship because of her combadge. It took human eyes to find her and only Seven's were enhanced enough to do so when the occasion arose.

And as for the explanation of love...B'Elanna and Tom couldn't get her to understand after an hour of hmm's and furrowed brows. They decided to leave that up to Seven and the Captain. That confused Ayden even more since the two didn't act the way B'Elanna and Tom did around each other. She had watched them for a while before she asked Seven. The Lieutenant and Ensign were both firmly spoken to by the captain to either make themselves perfectly clear or to not say anything at all.

B'Elanna stopped her at a control panel. "Let me see if something is really wrong." She tapped a few of the pads. "Seems we had a power fluctuation in the manifolds," she said looking to Ayden who stared back. She had no idea what a manifold was. B'Elanna felt a slight touch of sympathy for the young woman. But then if she could have some of Ayden's balance and speed she might feel even sorrier.

**oooooooo**

"Ah, lieutenant," the doctor said and their arrival. "And just what program have you been putting Ayden through now?" he said reproachfully to her as he led Ayden to a biobed.

"I thought you'd been reading the reports on her?" B'Elanna said as she stood by watching the doctor run the scanner over Ayden.

"_I_ didn't realize teaching her self defense required so much brutality," the doctor replied.

"You've got to take the pain if you're ever going to learn," B'Elanna said. "Is she going to be okay? I've got to get to engineering."

The doctor sighed. "Three fractured ribs, broken fingers, a sprained wrist,..." he frowned as he tapped the scanner and ran it over Ayden again. "And a very serious concussion." He tapped a few more keys. "Ayden I need you to lay down on the bed." He began to collect some of the medical equipment that he needed. "This is going to take longer than I thought." He glanced at B'Elanna. "I know you're trying to make her more self efficient, but I hope you take more precautions in the future," he said sternly.

"I know doct..." B'Elanna started.

"This is the seventh time I'd had to heal her and she's only been on Voyager for six weeks." he interrupted scolding her. "Besides, I thought she'd be tired of being beaten up by now. What with five years on that awful place, let alone being abandoned."

Ayden watched the two argue and hung her head. She was the center of controversy again. She slid off the bed and headed for the doors, not wanting to cause anymore problems.

"Wait a minute!" the doctor proclaimed as he saw her try to leave snapping him and B'Elanna out of their argument. "Where are you going!"

B'Elanna caught her by the back of her shirt just before she made it through the doors and led her back to the biobed. "I think I'd better leave." B'Elanna noted the sad look on Ayden's face. She went to put her hand up to Ayden's cheek, who subconsciously flinched. B'Elanna dropped her hand sadly, she had forgotten that close movement had to be slow around the jittery young woman. Ayden may be becoming stronger and more confident, but her trust in personal contact was still new since most of the contact she had received on the dark planet was vicious and life threatening. "I'll come by later and see how you're doing."

The doctor waited until the Lieutenant left, then looked to his mute patient. She glanced at him then laid down on the biobed. That unnerved him a little. She had a good idea what he was thinking but he had studied her implants and found no telepathy inducers. What intrigued him and the captain was that Ayden knew his thoughts, even though he was a hologram. The captain and Seven reasoned that it could be from her brief link to the ship's computer.

The doctor frowned as he began to repair Ayden's body, according to his findings she shouldn't be able to read anyone's mind. Seven could understand Ayden's thoughts faintly and Chakotay had reluctantly documented his spirit journey with her for the doctor and the captain, showing that Ayden could directly link her mind to another's. Seven had also read the reports and told them that the Borg were in error to think she was not the perfect advancement in Borg technology. She concluded that in time Ayden would be able to pick out anyone's thoughts and use them for her own. Captain Janeway had asked why she didn't know more then.

The doctor had advised that the un-living creatures of the Dark Breed had such singular thought patterns it gave her nothing to assimilate, and since she was just out of the maturation chamber with the Borg, the telepathic enhancements most likely had been suppressed until she was older. Seven was concerned that if Ayden was reintroduced into the collective it would be fatal, not only to her individuality but to all humanity if there were more like her. The captain was not only concerned about that but about her being able to read everyone's thoughts when she desired. Though to this date Chakotay was the only one. But given Ayden's curiosity who knew what would happen. The doctor was working on something to suppress or limit her telepathic function. His problem was he had no idea what enabled Ayden to access the human mind.

The Doctor looked into the innocent blue eyes that stared back at him, trusting yet fearful. He smiled and she replied in the same. He sighed mentally, she still wasn't sure what the smile was for yet. He picked up a hypospray. "I'm going to sedate you so I can repair the concussion damage." Ayden just blinked and the doctor sighed and pressed it into her neck.

**oooooooo**

**One Week later...**

Later that evening Tom relaxed as he and B'Elanna finished their meal together. It had been the first time in two weeks that they had their shifts end so they could spend some time together. B'Elanna gracefully wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin and set it down on her empty plate. "That was really great Tom," she told him.

He smiled at her watching the way her dark brown hair brushed against her cheek. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a few. B'Elanna was so serious and yet had the fire in her that almost matched his own mischievousness. He reached over and tucked a stray lock back behind her ear. "I'm glad we got to be together for a little while at least."

She sighed and held his hand across the table. "It seems like we never get any time, do we?" she said. "I keep ending up searching for the weird fluctuations in the relay manifolds along with the rest of the daily routine."

Tom looked surprised. The power shifts she was referring to had sometimes been so great that the ship would momentarily lose power. "You don't know what's causing it?"

B'Elanna shook her head. "We get to the site where it says it's failing and everything's fine." She glared a little. "Just once I wish I could get there while, or even before it's happening."

Tom lifted up her hand and gently kissed her fingers to get her to calm down. "Maybe it's those experiments the doc is having us do with Ayden?"

B'Elanna gave a slight nod at the possibility, even though it was highly unlikely since the younger woman had been with her in the holodeck during the first one. The only problem is that now they were more frequent. She smiled at Tom when she felt a soft stroke on her right ankle. He smiled back as the stroke brushed her left ankle this time. The Lieutenant had to give him credit, she was beginning to relax. "That feels nice." she complimented him.

He raised an eyebrow as he kissed the inside of her palm, grinning. "I never knew you were so big on hand kissing."

B'Elanna shut her eyes as the smooth stroke traveled slightly up her calf then back to her ankle. "Not that, well that is nice, but I think this is the first time you've ever played footsie with me."

Tom did look surprised. "What are you talking about?"

B'Elanna opened her eyes grinning. Tom was one to tease. "Your foot on my ankle..." Tom's brow furrowed which made B'Elanna's furrow as well. She reached underneath the table and grabbed at her ankle. There was a tiny squeak before a sharp pain lit into her hand. She hissed in pain bringing her hand out, the two of them quickly stood up moving away from the table. A tiny animal, raced across the floor to get away underneath a piece of furniture. It wasn't much bigger than Tom's fist and it had a glossy black fur covering it.

"What was that!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "It looked like a rat!"

Tom took her hand looking at three tiny but deep bite marks in the soft tissue of her hand between her thumb and index finger. Blood began to well up and trickle off her hand onto the floor. "I think it looked more like a hedgehog. Do you have any medical supplies here?" He gently touched her hand.

"A dermal regenerator," she replied letting go. She got down on her hands and knees and peered underneath her bed. "How do you think it got on board?"

Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "Good question, but I have no idea. We haven't brought anything on board since..." She looked up at him and they both blanched. The Dark Planet. "Let's get you to sickbay, those bites a pretty deep." he said in a deeply concerned tone.

**oooooooo**

"Believe me Captain, I've tried," the doctor said in the Captain's ready room. "Every test I've run hasn't been able to locate this telepathic function. I have found with help from Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris that she does have a range to her telepathy."

Janeway sat back in her seat. "This invasion didn't bother B'Elanna or Tom?"

The doctor shook his head. "On the contrary, the two of them seem to have a peace of mind. They also find that their relationship with each other is stronger."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I've asked them to record their encounters. They seem more in tune with each other, more sensitive to the others feelings. If they're around Ayden for a better part of the day they sleep better, they enjoy each other's company, as well as others. The Lieutenant herself has been commented on her enjoyable behavior."

The captain seemed to be concentrating. "As though they are in harmony." She looked up at the doctor who was stunned. "They're thinking with one mind."

"Like the Collective," the doctor said seriously.

Janeway gave a slight nod. "But, they retain their individuality." She gave the doctor a serious look. "Keep a study on who Ayden comes into contact with during the day. Let's find out how much of an effect she's having on everyone else."

The doctor furrowed his brow. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Captain."

She leaned forward placing her arms on her desk. "Tom and B'Elanna, Seven and even myself are around Ayden a good share of the time. Let's see what some that aren't are experiencing."

"You honestly don't think she's trying to assimilate us in her own unique way, do you?"

Janeway sighed. "Not intentionally, and I don't even think anyone would mind. But look at the future of it all. One year, five, even ten, we may still be the same we are now but we would depend upon Ayden's link with us for our everyday function. To keep that peace of mind, that harmony, we would be the new Borg order of the collective. We wouldn't struggle to join her collective, we'd go willingly."

The doctor blinked a few times as he thought about this. "Seven was right wasn't she?"

Janeway looked worried and concerned, she nodded. "Not only is she perfection to the Borg that exist now. But she is a threat to them. She's mentally stronger, and with her Dark Breed enhancements, she's faster and more deadly. If we're not careful Ayden could be the new messiah of the Borg."

"We still have one advantage, don't we?" the doctor said.

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"She can't read, she doesn't understand technology."

The captain sighed. "B'Elanna is a close friend to Ayden." The doctor nodded. "She would probably do anything for her, just out of friendship. But in time that might change to dependency."

"So B'Elanna would do things for her...daily fix of peace?" the doctor finished.

Janeway nodded. "But if the Borg got Ayden, they would link her mind directly into the center of the collective. She would understand technology from that direct link, like she did with the ship."

The doctor was silent. "I guess I have some work to do," he said somberly.

The captain stood and came around to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I like Ayden just as much as you do doctor. I don't want anything to happen to her. But I want to make sure her and the rest of the crew are safe."

He nodded. "I understand."

**oooooooo**

It wasn't too much later when the Captain found herself in sickbay with Tuvok, Chakotay and the Doctor. "Rodents?" Captain Janeway said disbelieving as she peered into the plasteel cage at the tiny black animal. It's black eyes glittered as it's tiny nose sniffed at her and the others in sickbay. "From the Dark Planet," she said in an oddly curious tone. She had always believed that there wasn't really anything living down there. The others stood around her looking at the creature. "It's living?"

The doctor nodded. "One healthy specimen of what I guess could be classified as a rodent." He held out a piece of vegetation to it through one of the small airway openings and it greedily grabbed it between it's tiny paws and began to nibble. "One thing about it is its vicariousness in survival, it can eat just about anything. It was adapting to the sluff off of the neural gel pack that were settling into the conduits below the power grids."

"Hence the fluctuation in the manifolds," Tuvok concluded.

The doctor nodded. "And the drainage of the reactor waste in the buffers and most likely all the power problems on the ship."

"So how did it get on my ship?" Janeway asked.

"While we were mining the ore. Or it could have crossed the transportation sight in the ruins." Chakotay figured.

"Are we still having problems?"

The commander nodded. "Harry's setting the sensors to pick up how many there are and where they are. It shouldn't be long before we have them under control."

Janeway sighed as she looked back to their little guest. "So what do we do with them?"

Chakotay smiled as the Doctor gave the animal another piece of food. "B'Elanna had a few suggestions as the Doctor healed her wounds," the Commander said mirthfully as the Captain looked up at him and smiled. She had a good idea of B'Elanna's 'suggestions' knowing the woman's temper. "I don't think you want to know what they are."

She nodded, "I think you're right." She looked over to Tuvok. "Get them secured then I'll decide."

The door to sickbay opened and Ayden came in. The captain smiled. "Ayden, I was wondering if you could help us."

Ayden looked curiously at her as she strode over to where they were. The animal in the box let out a high pitched squeal as Ayden came closer. It ran around the tiny cage looking for an escape. The captain looked back as Ayden came to stand next to her. The doctor took his scanner and ran it over the cage. "It's blood pressure has increased, it's going into respiratory shock. I think it knows the Dark Breed presence."

Ayden crouched down and removed her protective glasses to squint in the light at the rodent. The animal tried desperately to claw its way out of the cage. Ayden looked sad for a moment as the slim wire-like borg implant that ran across her forehead began to glow. The animal calmed down instantly. Janeway felt a wave of contentment and peace wash over her as Ayden's influence over the animal's mind affected her. She looked to the other officers with her. Tuvok seemed relaxed which was interesting and Chakotay was smiling happily. Then she looked to the doctor, he had put down his tricorder, leaning against the table and was watching the young woman and creature communicate with an amused look of satisfaction. It affected him as well.

She turned back to watch in amazement as Ayden opened the cage and the animal crept into her waiting palm. Janeway looked to Ayden's sad eyes as her gentle fingers soothed the tiny thing. The rodent blinked at the captain then closed it's eyes and slept. Ayden put the animal back in the cage and resealed it, the feeling of peace dissipated. She looked to Ayden's pale face. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Ayden smiled and nodded. She shut her eyes and slowly spoke. "I-it kn-kno-know-s." She sighed and tried again only to have the captain put a friendly hand on her arm.

"The dark breed hunt them?" Chakotay asked.

Ayden nodded. "Whh-en noth-ing e-els-s-e," she softly got out.

Janeway tucked a stray lock of hair behind Ayden's ear and the young woman looked almost embarrassed at the close contact. "There's more of them on the ship," the Captain told her. Ayden's brow furrowed. "I take it they reproduce quickly." she asked. Ayden nodded. The captain looked up at Tuvok. "It's been eight weeks since we left..."

The doctor intervened. "Their gestation period would have to be quick for them to feed so many of the...'inhabitants' on the planet."

The captain closed her eyes at that possibility, 'infestation' was the only word that came to her mind. "Tell Harry to make those changes his highest priority," she told the Commander.

"Yes, Captain."

Janeway looked back to Ayden who had stood up to leave. "Ayden, would you come with me?" Not exactly asking but not entirely an order. Ayden's eyes when a little dark with nervousness but she nodded slipping her glasses back on.

**oooooooo**

Captain Janeway and newest member on board walked silently down the corridor out of sickbay. Janeway led them to the nearest turbolift and they waited for it to come. The captain smiled as she noticed some of Seven's mannerisms were taking effect on the younger sibling. Her hands were clasped behind her back and Ayden had gotten the questioning arch of the eyebrow down pat. "How are things with you and Seven?"

Ayden looked up at her warily. The bold eye contact was not something that the sisters shared. "F-in-fine," Ayden said quietly.

Janeway nodded. "I hear she's teaching you in Astrometrics along with the doctor's tutoring." A brief flash of annoyance flickered across Ayden's face but she nodded. The captain grinned. She had seen it many times on her younger sister's face when they were growing up. "Have you found Seven's sense of humor yet?" Janeway asked.

Ayden's brow furrowed. "No." She sounded surprised.

The turbolift doors opened and they entered. "Deck eight," the captain told the computer. She glanced at Ayden who was still confused. "It's there Ayden, you just have to find it."

The doors opened and the captain gestured for Ayden to step out first. She led her into the mess hall. "She's teaching you science, maybe you can teach her something in return."

Ayden really looked confused now. Neelix came out from behind the counter. "Captain, Ayden." He bowed slightly to them both. Janeway gave him a short smile while Ayden continued to look confused. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

The captain put a friendly, gentle hand on Ayden's shoulder. Ayden cowered a bit but the captain acted as if she didn't notice. The strong muscles in Ayden's shoulder were tense, slowly she felt them relax. "I'd like to treat my young friend here to lunch."

Neelix beamed. "What did you have in mind?"

The captain smiled. "Something from Earth, something classic."

"Ah..." Neelix nodded. "I've been getting some recipes from Ensign Paris' data files." He held out a hand showing them to a table in the corner of the room where he knew Ayden would feel more comfortable. The captain waited until Ayden was seated then she sat herself. Seven came in as Neelix moved to the replicators. The captain waved her over.

Ayden had removed her glasses squinting a little in the light. It had taken time but she was adjusting to normal light. Seven stood near the table. "Captain."

Janeway smiled at her. "Seven, Ayden and I were just sitting down to lunch, would you care to join us?"

Seven looked to her younger sister then nodded. "That would be acceptable." She slid gracefully into the seat by Ayden as Neelix set a plate down in front of her then two more by the captain and Ayden.

The Talaxian stepped back as the captain smiled and the younger women looked curiously at their trays. "This looks wonderful Neelix," Janeway told him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "If you need anything else I'll be over there," he nodded to his cooking area.

The captain smiled at him then to the sisters. It was just noticeable at the relationship between the two. The same color of eyes, only Seven's were bright and open looking to life with the aspects of dominance. Ayden's were set deeper back showing the shadow of contemplation. They both had the same pale skin and the distinct features that made them beautiful. But there it ended. Ayden preferring to stealthily move about in the shadows and Seven always striding forcefully in the light. Seven's hair a crown of golden blond and Ayden's tendrils of light brown that stroked against her face. She mentally shook the thoughts away. "Is something wrong?" she asked with a light tease in her voice she couldn't hide.

Seven knew the tone but didn't mention it. "I fail to find any eating utensils."

Janeway's lips curved up into a smile. "It's meant to be eaten with your hands."

Both sets of pale blue eyes looked up at her. "What exactly are we eating?" Seven asked.

The captain gave a soft chuckle as she took a slender piece of fried vegetable and bit off the end enjoying the flavor of something from long in her past. "That with the meat and the bread is a hamburger and these are French fries." she told her lifting up the half eaten slice of potato. "Personally I always liked to dip mine in ketchup."

Ayden looked between the two of them then picked up a French fry and ate it. Seven watched her then looked to the captain. "They were designated in France? The country on Earth?"

The captain shook her head. "Not that I know of, it's just what's they're called." She picked up her hamburger and took a bite. The wash of warm onions, pickles and ripe tomato with the hot texture of meat filled her mouth and she sighed. "I can't believe I waited this long to eat one again," she said when she swallowed.

"And I assume it was made out of ham, hence ham...burger," Seven replied as Ayden seemed slightly amused at the banter between the two. Seven had yet to touch anything whereas Ayden was following right behind the captain in consuming her meal.

The captain sighed. "It's just the name it was given, Seven. It's made from beef, or in this case replicated protein to taste like beef."

"I see," Seven replied and picked up a French fry delicately between her thumb and index finger to analyze it. "And the reason you use your hands for this?"

Ayden smiled softly and the Captain returned it conspiratorially. They both knew that tone of voice, Seven was a little surly that afternoon. "Because you don't need to use them, it's the way it's done," the Captain replied.

Seven seemed to accept this by taking a bite of the fry and chewed. "Adequate. Nutritional value is not at peak efficiency."

"It's not the efficiency of the food, Seven," the captain countered. "It's the experience, the enjoyment."

"Enjoyment is irrelevant," Seven replied firmly. She looked to Ayden who blinked a few times at her. Seven's eyes softened slightly. "However, I have noted that food is a major item of debate aboard the ship." She took the hamburger and cautiously bit a piece off. "Acceptable..." she wanted to say more but Janeway noticed that Seven kept commentary she would have normally said to herself. The captain almost burst with pride, Seven was trying to please her sister by being more lenient.

**oooooooo**

Chakotay noticed the wicked grin on the captain's face as she stepped onto the bridge. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs as usual and began her work with the smile still there. "Care to share in your amusement?" he asked.

She leaned over and looked at him, her eyes bright with joy. It was catching as he smiled back. "I think Seven has met her undoing."

Chakotay looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Janeway sat back in her seat punching up data on her pad. "She's been with us for over a year now and I've had to push and cajole her into affirming her human side from the first day. And in eight short weeks I've seen a shy, young woman's presence make Seven think twice about her attitude towards people."

Chakotay looked really surprised. "Ayden?"

She nodded. "Seven actually sat back and enjoyed her meal with us. She did put up a few complaints at first but..." she shook her head rethinking it through her mind. "She looked at Ayden then kept everything else to herself. No more arguments, no more disapproving, she just ate and talked like nothing was unacceptable."

"I don't believe it," Chakotay replied truly stunned.

"Oh, you could see it in her face that she wanted to. But as long as Ayden was there she didn't say a single negative thing," the Captain told him.

Chakotay chuckled. "Now I really don't believe it." He looked to her. "You're really fond of them aren't you?"

Janeway sighed. "I'll admit it's been hard. But those two deserve a second chance at a good life." She glanced his way. "Yes, I'm very fond of them," she admitted.

He grinned. "I noticed. You act just like a mother hen around them."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, really? I've noticed that you spend quite a bit of time worrying over Ayden's growth on the ship and Seven's acceptance by the crew." She leaned over and looked him directly in the eye. "So what does that make you?"

He grinned, laughing softly as he looked to his own work. "A good commander?"

Janeway laughed with him. "I think it's more than that. But I'll let it go, just this once."

**oooooooo**

With the lights on the ship at half power to signal the night watch, Harry was returning to his quarters for a hard sleep. He was so tired from trying to find those rodents his vision was blurry. They weren't there, he tried every trick he could think of and still couldn't locate them. Well, that wasn't entirely true, they had found sixty nine of them. Sixteen of them from individuals that had live-in guests. Four of them were found in beds and eight of them bit their captors.

He sighed at he moved out of the turbo lift into the corridor. He hoped that was it but from the doctor's evaluations on the one in sickbay they had a very fast reproduction cycle. Eight weeks since they left the planet and who knew how many of them had stowed away on board the ship. During the mining, or the away team missions, no one knew. He stopped for a second as the power in the lights and the ships systems fluctuated again. Damn it! The captain was already on edge and his failure to find them didn't help him either. The power flickered back to normal and he continued on.

He had almost made it to his room when he found Neelix and Lieutenant Reyes on their hands and knees searching in the adjoining corridor. Harry stopped to watch them curiously for a moment before Neelix spotted him. "Ensign!" he said in his usual cheerful tone. "Did you see them go by?"

"See what go by?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, those little animals that Tom and B'Elanna found. Lieutenant Reyes and I spotted a couple headed this way." he stood as he talked. He looked around and put his hands on his stomach. "It seems as though they've disappeared."

Harry's stomach sank. More of them. "No, I'm sorry Neelix. Let me help."

Neelix could see the tired look on the Ensign's face. "No, no that's okay. If we can't find them they must have hidden themselves pretty good." He compassionately patted his arm. "You go get some rest. It looks like you could use it."

They heard a squeak then Lieutenant Reyes muttered an oath. "It bit me!"

Neelix scrambled back with a small box. "Put it in here."

The tiny creature slipped out of Reyes' grip and back to the floor. Harry joined in catching it. He felt tiny claws dig into his palms and the sharp bite of little teeth. He gritted his own and dumped the rodent into Neelix's box. He looked to his hands and found tiny gashes all over them. He looked to Lieutenant Reyes who had just about the same thing covering his. "You'd think a few of them would be docile," Harry muttered.

Neelix looked at him then peered at the captive. "And end up as some Dark Breed's lunch. Highly unlikely, Ensign."

Harry looked over at him. He had met the Dark Breed much to intimately for his taste almost ending up as lunch himself for a couple of them.

"It's a good thing I found out about them before they located the mess hall. I've had to lock everything up in storage so they can't eat it," Neelix told him.

Harry just looked blankly at him for a second nodding but not really paying attention to him. "That's good," he said vaguely.

Neelix looked closely at him. "Why don't you and Lieutenant Reyes go see the doctor and I'll look for the other one."

Harry nodded again. "Okay." He silently followed behind the Lieutenant Reyes back to the turbolift. This evening wasn't looking any better for him but the closer they got to the lift the better Harry's felt. It was odd, he still thought everything was miserable but for some reason he didn't feel that bad. They passed a corridor that showed a bank of windows looking out into space when he caught a glimpse of someone gazing out of them. Long light brown hair and short black clad figure "Ayden?" he said softly heading towards her. The corridor shifted slightly and the windows came into view again. Ayden wasn't there. She wasn't down the corridor either. He hadn't heard anyone move away. The peacefulness left him and he trudged back to the turbolift when a thought came. "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

_'Ayden Hansen is in her quarters_,' the computer responded in the half normal computer voice and half Ayden voice.

Harry shook his head looking to Lieutenant Reyes. "I must be more tired than I thought," he muttered to himself.

**oooooooo**

Captain Janeway sat in her chair in the conference room at the beginning of the alpha shift. She was in a semi bad mood. She had found a rodent in her quarters and the rest of the night she ended up dreaming about them and had not awakened refreshed. She took a big sip of her coffee as the rest of the senior staff came in. Harry came in with Tom and Janeway grimaced. He looked about as haggard as she felt. He glanced up at her then away almost embarrassed that he hadn't found the pests. She sighed, she knew he was trying but this was getting ridiculous.

Chakotay sat down on the right side and Tuvok on her left. Seven of Nine was the last to enter with Neelix chattering away about something to do with isolinear fragments of space. They took up the last two seats and the group fell silent waiting for her. She looked to them for a moment then took another sip of her coffee. She started the meeting with the normal procedures until she got to Engineering. "How are we doing with keeping the power shortages in control?"

B'Elanna almost sighed out loud. "We've spent more time keeping up with the inconsistencies occurring around the ship than our regular maintenance allows. So far I've had my staff on double shifts. It's been four days since this started and they're starting to wear down from fatigue let alone the damage to the internal power grid."

The captain looked to Harry. "Any luck?"

Harry did sigh out loud. "No, ma'am. The sensors just don't pick anything up."

She nodded. "Tuvok let's start a physical sweep with the unused rooms on the ship and seal them. They have to be somewhere around here. Get the help that you need, I want this resolved as soon as possible."

He nodded, she looked to doctor. "You had something to report earlier."

He nodded. "Twelve people have been bitten. Fortunately with no side effects but we have no idea if they're carrying anything harmful. I would caution the crew about capturing these animals."

The captain nodded. "I want to know if anything happens." She saw Harry's eyes become concerned for a moment but he said nothing. "I think that's about it." She looked around at them to see if anyone had something else to add. They were all quiet. "Dismissed." She looked to Harry and he remained behind until they were alone. "Do you have something to add?"

Ensign Kim looked almost embarrassed. "It's nothing really." She arched an eyebrow at him. "I think I saw Ayden in the hallway just after I was bit."

She raised her eyebrows. "You think you saw?"

He squirmed a little. "She was there one minute and a second later she was gone."

"She's pretty fast Harry."

"It was the long corridor on level five. And it was only for a second. I'm pretty sure it was nothing captain. I was really tired and trying to find those rats, or whatever they are."

She nodded. "Thank you Ensign, I'll ask her about it."

He looked like he was going to say something else but remained quite and left. Janeway picked up her coffee mug and leaned against the sill looking out into the vastness of space deep in thought.

**oooooooo**

**Four days later... and forty more rodents in custody.**

Ayden entered engineering to find B'Elanna griping over something to a junior officer. She looked up at her young friend and smiled. "Ayden what are you doing here?"

The young woman was restricted from her area but Ayden didn't get the meaning of no entering a public area yet. Anyway B'Elanna had never enforced it. Ayden came over giving her a little smile but her attention turned to the warp core, watching the misty blue haze swirl about in the anti matter chamber. She let her, knowing that she couldn't pull her attention away from it until she was satisfied. Slowly Ayden nodded once in thought and looked to B'Elanna. Shyly she reached out her hand palm up for B'Elanna's. This did surprise her since Ayden was not big on personal contact.

"I'm working right now Ayden, I can't leave," B'Elanna informed her.

Ayden looked back at the core then to B'Elanna. "Plea..se."

B'Elanna glanced curiously at the core then to her friend. She sighed handing over her pads to the other officer. "Finish the recalibration. I should be back by then." She looked firmly at Ayden who glanced away embarrassed. It must be something amazing for Ayden to assert herself like this. She took her hand and Ayden headed for the door. "Ayden," she muttered more to herself but she knew the young woman could hear her. "One day I'm gonna have to sit down with you and try to get you to understand responsibility."

The Lieutenant found herself being led further back into the ship's propulsion areas. This was definitely restricted from the young woman. "Ayden," B'Elanna said, shoring up the pull on her hand to make the younger woman stop. "You haven't been coming down here, have you?" Ayden looked curious and shook her head. "Then what are we doing here?" she said firmly.

Ayden's brow furrowed. "Co-come."

B'Elanna let her hand go and folded her arms looking upset. "Why?"

Ayden backed up a step seeing the angry look. "Come n-no-w." she backed up a few more steps and B'Elanna reached out to grab her.

"You can't go back there. You aren't supposed to be anywhere near here." Ayden slid back easily from B'Elanna's grasp and headed down the corridor. "Damn it! Ayden!" She took off after her. She rounded the corner to see Ayden had stopped, B'Elanna almost barreled into her. She grabbed Ayden's shoulders. "What do you think you're doing!"

Ayden shuddered under the intense grip, instinctively she tensed waiting for a blow to strike her.

B'Elanna sighed and released her. "I'm sorry Ayden," she said a little less angry. "I shouldn't have done that." She waited for Ayden to relax. "We're here. What do you want?"

Ayden pointed at the door she stood by. B'Elanna looked at it. She shook her head. "I can't let you in there Ayden." The young woman looked a little upset then removed a tricorder from somewhere in her clothing, she couldn't be sure where. B'Elanna sighed. "I don't even want to know where you picked that up." She took it gently from the tense young woman. "I assume it's for me to use since you don't know how to use it." B'Elanna flipped it open letting it turn on. It began to beep frantically and B'Elanna looked at the readings, tapping a few of the pads. "Oh, my..." She tapped her combadge. "Torres to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"I think I've found where our little friends are living," she said in an awed tone. "I also think you better find a really BIG cage for these guys."

"How many did you find?" Janeway asked.

B'Elanna snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

**oooooooo**

"One thousand, eight hundred and forty two." Harry Kim told them as they looked on at the rodents sealed up in a huge containment chamber in cargo bay one. "Forty three with the one in sickbay." Janeway's eyes were almost glazed over at the sight of over a thousand furry little creatures climbing about each other.

"How come we didn't notice them before?"

Harry looked slightly embarrassed. "The displacement from the nacelles were shielding their life signs."

Janeway shook her head, she glanced at B'Elanna who stood with them. "How did you find them?"

"I didn't, Ayden did."

That got the engineer a raised eyebrow. "Ayden did...how did she get that far into engineering?"

B'Elanna almost blushed. "To the nacelles I don't know. If she doesn't want to be seen she won't. And if you hadn't noticed she has a very curious mind."

Janeway rubbed the bridge of her nose between her brow. Not that she wasn't grateful but Ayden was due for a little chat with her later on in the day. She looked to Harry. "Do we have them all?"

"I think so. Or Ayden seems to think so. The sensors haven't picked up anymore of them." Not that they found them in the first place, rang in his thoughts.

Janeway sighed. "Any suggestions on what to do with them?"

Tom came up to them from the other side of the cage. "A nice barbeque?" They all glared at him. "All right, it was just a suggestion," he replied holding up his hands in defense. "We could keep them for pets." He grinned.

"Ensign, if you aren't going to give me a good opinion you can return to your duties on the bridge," Janeway told him flatly as her headache came full on.

Harry glared at his friend. Getting the captain angry was not a good idea. "We can't just leave them on a planet. And the idea of killing them is immoral in a way," he said softly trying to ease her temper.

"And we can't keep them," the captain finished.

"Actually, Seven asked if Ayden could keep the one in sickbay," Harry said.

Janeway's eyebrows went up. "Seven asked?"

Harry grinned. "She asked the commander since you were off duty at the time. She thinks it will help Ayden focus on something besides her fears."

"I suppose she wants one too," she said dryly.

Now Harry grinned wide. "I asked her but she frowned and said pets were irrelevant. But Naomi had asked about them. Her mother said no. Not after it bit B'Elanna."

Janeway threw her hands slightly up in the air in exasperation. "Why don't we just open a galactic pet store!"

"Well you know..." Tom started and Janeway glared at him. He grinned sheepishly and left for the bridge.

The captain cupped her forehead in her hand. "Let Ayden keep it. And...destroy the rest." she looked at the two officers. "I don't care how, but I don't want any problems. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

**oooooooo**

**Captain Log, supplemental.** _It's been three days since the disposal of the rodents that had been hiding out on Voyager. Ayden was a little surprised when the doctor handed her the cage with the animal inside. I wasn't sure of Seven's intent with Ayden watching over it, maybe in time we'll see some results. Ensign Paris has named it Proton, personally I was relieved he didn't decided on Araknia since the name seems to have stuck. _

_The doctor has completed his studies over Ayden's power on the minds of the crew. Unfortunately they were inconclusive as to who is influenced, oddly enough Seven isn't. Both the doctor and myself were certain that she would be the most overcome since she does have Borg technology. But she's just as uptight as ever, even around Ayden. I truly believe that the effort to put Ayden at ease on her part is genuine. The doctor is still trying to locate Ayden's source for tapping into other people's minds. Of note, if Ayden can read minds that simply she has to be the best actress I've ever seen since I about reduced her to tears when I spoke with her about restricted access and obeying the rules. I probably should have waited until I was in a better mood and as of yet I believe she's avoiding me. _

_Lieutenant Torres and the Engineering crew have put our systems back at one hundred percent. And on a personal note I hope that 'Proton' is the last rodent I see in a long time._

**oooooooo**

Captain Janeway was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening after what seemed like an eternity on the bridge. The rodents were gone and she honestly didn't care to know what B'Elanna and Harry did with them. She did surprise herself in telling Harry that Ayden could have the one in sickbay. Maybe it was a mistake? But then she hadn't seen the young woman the past few days to find out if it was okay. She knew why. A tiny smile crept onto her lips as she shook her head. Ayden was amazing to her. She was probably the most powerful thing she had seen outside of the Q and yet she had an innocence even Seven couldn't understand. Janeway sighed. She hadn't been that harsh on her, at least in her mind she hadn't. She reflected back on that. She had been sharp, laying down strict rules that the others on the ship followed as well. Though most everybody wasn't restricted from that many things, just her and Naomi. Ayden's face had gone deathly white as she spoke but she couldn't let that stop her from making the young woman understand regulations. She knew Ayden would break them, unknowingly like this time, but in time she would understand.

The door to her cabin opened as she stepped up to it she sighed keying the lights she entered her quiet space all her own. She had been a little hard on Ayden considering the circumstances. But Ayden hadn't said anything or Seven would have come looking for her. That got a full smile from the captain. Seven was protective of her younger sister. She could see the look of uncertainty as well as hear it in her friend's voice as she talked with her one evening about this new feeling. Somewhat like how she felt with One, but different. Seven had left a little mollified that evening a few weeks earlier and the captain had been amused to watch as the silent sibling gained a stronger hold on Seven.

"Doctor to the Captain," the hologram's voice sounded over the comm system.

She sighed. "Yes, doctor."

"I've been trying some new ideas on figuring out Ayden's telepathic senses. I've modified a few of her nanoprobes I extracted when she first came on board..."

"Doctor, it's late. Can I review this in the morning?" she said in a sincerely tired tone.

There was a short pause. "Of course captain. I could start it working on her tonight and give you a full detail of her readouts at staff meeting..."

"Fine, that's just fine."

"There are a few precautions..."

"Doctor, Ayden's in excellence hands. I'm sure you'll do just fine," Janeway said a little more firmly letting the doctor know the conversation was over.

"Ah... then sleep well," the doctor replied a little lost for words.

"Thank you doctor." She cut the communications and went to the replicator. "Coffee, black," she said to the computer. A steaming mug appeared in front of her and she picked it up and took a tentative sip letting the hot liquid slip down her throat. She took a few more sips before she moved away to her reclining chair. The coffee was taking the headache away and she began to relax. "Computer, play a compilation from the Mozart file." The computer responded and a soothing melody drifted through the quarters. "Reduce lighting by half." They did as she lowered herself and her mug into her chair to stare out the window at the trailing stars, thinking.

**oooooooo**

Ayden entered sickbay finding the lights dim and the doctor being the only one there. She slipped her protective eye wear off, her cautious eyes taking in the whole of the room with practiced ease. It was safe. Not that she had to worry about it, but she had done it for so long it was habit. The doctor smiled at her and she looked warily at him. She had learned her lesson the other day about taking this strange thing Seven called friendship for granted. She had considered the captain a friend but she had become angry for helping the rest of them. There was so much she didn't understand about them. Compassion, Seven said she didn't understand it most of the time either. Ayden had gone back to her quarters after the captain had scolded her. She had never felt the ache in her chest like that before. As though she had failed when she knew she had not, as lease she thought she hadn't. She didn't like that feeling. She did like the captain, and Ayden was uncertain as to whether the captain still liked her. B'Elanna had found her some time later knowing what the captain would do and told her that she didn't mean it personally. It was the way that the ship worked. Then the Lieutenant began to tell her about when she had first come on board the ship and the yelling the captain had done at her many times over.

Ayden thought about this as the night drew on, but then B'Elanna yelled a lot and probably wasn't offended by it. She had seen her yell at Tom and knew that she meant no harm by it. But for some reason it still hurt. Maybe if the captain had just struck her, she could handle that, she was use to it. She could deal with it. But no one on Voyager ever did. That was odd as well. It was nice that she didn't have to defend her life every day. But broken bones healed and were forgotten. Her newfound words, did not. The Borg on the first ship she lived on were single minded and boring. There was no passion in their voices. She was worthless on that ship too. It made her head hurt when she tried to read things, but she had learned what buttons to key in and the necessary words to gain access. She found her desire to not communicate outweighed her want to partake in these odd customs of the holodeck. It was safer, no one could hurt her if she kept silent. She thought...

"Ayden..." the doctor motioned her forward.

Ayden blinked at him and moved in pushing back all the uncertainty in her mind. It was chaos, it served no purpose, she liked being numb to the emotions she felt and if she could it would stay that way.

The doctor held out a hypospray. "I've remodified some of your nanoprobes," he began. Then he looked at her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Why are you looking so black then?" She shrugged. "Why aren't you saying anyth..." He stepped forward to touch her arm and she shied away. "There's something wrong..."

Ayden's brow furrowed. This wasn't working. Opening herself up or shut herself off didn't help.

The doctor saw the confusion in her eyes. "We'll talk later," he said gently. She didn't look at him. Talk with Seven would be better, he thought. "I want to try this out and see if your own nanoprobes will help me find out the source of your telepathic sense." He looked at her. "Is that alright?" he asked concerned. She didn't move. He bit his lip on wanting to make her talk but he could see she had shut herself off like when she first came on board. "I'm not sure what reaction this is going to have, so I need you to lay down for a while.' He patted the biobed. She did it without a second thought.

He placed the cool metal against the bare skin on her neck and injected the nanoprobes back into her body. Reaching over he tapped on a few pads then looked at her. She had closed her eyes in a relaxed position but her body was tense. He sighed, something had happened and now his student/patient was reverting back to closing herself off from everyone, this was not good.

**oooooooo**

Tom sat down on his sofa listening to soft jazz music. Ahhh...he relaxed back in the comfortable cushions. He had just gotten off his shift and he was tired. Harry had gotten off at the same time and had asked if he wanted to try out a new adventure program with him. Tom had seriously thought about it since B'Elanna wasn't due off her shift for another three hours but the day just seemed to drag on and on. The captain was tense and so was the commander. It had been a little sticky that day with the find of a new planet that was M class. It was several days travel to reach it and by then everyone would need a rest. He smiled, he might even get B'Elanna down on the surface at the same time and they could enjoy themselves without little rodents or all day shifts getting in the way.

Tom's door chimed and he opened his eyes. Maybe Harry was trying to persuade him again as the chime announced a presence once more. "It's open!" he called out.

The door slid back to reveal in his eyes one very fine looking woman. B'Elanna walked in looking more tired than he felt. He smiled. "I thought your shif-"

She smiled tiredly. "My staff was going to mutiny on me if I stayed any longer."

Tom patted the seat next to him and she gratefully sat down. "Well, I'm glad you headed in my direction." He slid his arm behind her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest.

B'Elanna yawned. "I don't know how great of company I'm going to be. But I just didn't want to be alone for some reason."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Like something's missing."

B'Elanna squinted up at him. "What do you think that means?"

Tom chuckled at kissed her forehead. "I think it means we don't see each other enough."

B'Elanna reveled at the kiss. She missed that to. Fingering the cloth tunic of his uniform they sat in silence. She seemed to miss everything about him. For some reason it started just before the shift ended. It wasn't that she didn't miss him normally but she seemed drawn to the fact that he wasn't near. Maybe that's why she was so testy with her staff in engineering. '_Sap_,' she thought to herself. She tried to sit up as Tom held her closer wrapping both arms about her he kissed her again, this time behind just below her ear.

"I missed you," he whispered.

B'Elanna looked up at him. She could see that he felt the same way about her that she was feeling about him. "Why is that?" she asked softly, not wanting to put him off but then she wanted confirmation that the feeling was mutual.

Tom held her closer for a moment until she was almost on his lap. "I never get to see you anymore..." he said as he stroked her soft cheek. "I really wanted to be near you." His brow furrowed as he gently ran his finger along the edge of her bottom lip. "I mean , I usually do but..."

"You felt it stronger than most times." B'Elanna finished.

Tom nodded slowly and relaxed his grip about her. "What's going on?"

"One of two things I can think of off the top of my head," she supplied.

Tom leaned back in the cushion but he didn't let go of her, needing the contact. "And what are they?"

B'Elanna shifted a little in her seat to face him but she didn't mind the arms kept around her. "One, this relationship is turning to the really serious kind."

Tom slowly nodded. "Which would mean a talk with the captain."

B'Elanna smiled. "Or, number two, is that there's something strange happening on the ship."

Tom nodded slowly to this to. "And what strange thing do you think that is?"

B'Elanna leaned back putting her head on his chest once more. "Well it can't be the rodent bite I got from..."

"Proton," Tom finished with a grin in his voice.

B'Elanna snorted. "I can't believe you named it."

Tom chuckled. "Uh huh, and you think Ayden would have?"

B'Elanna took in a breath. "Ayden..."

Tom shut his eyes. They had done experiments with her for the doc. "Could be."

B'Elanna hugged him close. "So you think this isn't real? It's her pushing it along?"

Tom shook his head. "Nope, I think it's real. I know it's real. I just think the gloves have come off."

"What?" B'Elanna asked raising her head to look at him. "What gloves?"

Tom smiled. "Old Earth saying. It means that we aren't holding anything back. No gloves to soften the blow."

B'Elanna raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Soften the blow, huh?"

Tom shook his head. "Wouldn't even take you up on it if you asked."

B'Elanna chuckled from deep in her throat. "So you think we should go hunt her down?"

Tom hugged her tight. "Not for a little while." B'Elanna agreed.

**oooooooo**

The Doctor watched the monitors on the biobed as Ayden's body took in the modified nanoprobes. So far so good. He waited to see if the assimilation would take place or if the other nanoprobes would overwhelm them.

_Beep beep_.

The bed's console gave warning. Ayden's hand twitched slightly on the bed. Concern spread over the doctor's face as he punched at a few buttons trying to figure out what was going on. Everything seemed normal.

"Oh my.." he said as the beeping went off again and Ayden's eyes came open wide in surprise to look directly into the doctor's.

The doctor felt a wave of nausea wash through him. He held his stomach, he had never felt something like this. He wasn't suppose to feel physical pain. Ayden's face tightened as the warning signals grew louder. The doctor felt as though his matrix was going to split apart with the overwhelming agony as he dropped to the floor clutching his head.

"No...Ayden! Control it! Doctor to Captain Jane..." He felt the backups kick in as his program went off line. He had his answer. But he stepped over a line and until he was repaired Ayden would pay the price.

**oooooooo**

The doctor disappeared and the warning sounds lessened. Ayden shuddered a few times until she felt only slightly out of control. Carefully she sat up glancing around. The doctor was gone. Slowly with her spinning head she looked below the table, he wasn't there either. She was alone. She rolled over on the biobed laying on her stomach shivering until the dizziness was bearable. She slid off the bed onto her knees. What was that buzzing noise? She flinched every time she heard it.

'_Doctor?'_

She looked about, no one was there.

'_Doctor respond!'_

It was the captain on the comm system. Ayden slowly weaved to a standing position clutching to the side of the bed. That was the last thing she needed was another confrontation with the captain. She stumbled to the main sickbay console glancing into the doctor's office. No one was there. She wondered where he had gone. Ayden made it out of the doors and into the corridor as a film of sweat broke out on her forehead.

Voices everywhere, they seemed to be screaming at her from all over the ship. Ayden stood up straight as two crew members smiled to her as they passed by. One of them spoke to her and she nodded not comprehending a word as she felt something release from her. Something essential, vital to her own well being. She moved away from them with only a minor teeter in her step, thankful for her natural sense of balance or she would have been on the floor. Carefully she maneuvered to a nearby turbolift punching the red key that she knew would bring it. The yelling grew closer as Ayden realized there was someone on the turbolift. She backup up into a deep shadow and curled up in pain as sweat trickled down her back. No one would see her. Unless it was Seven, but the voices were not as calm as hers was. The turbolift doors opened to let the captain, Tuvok, and one of his security personnel out. Ayden shivered, would they confine her for the doctor's disappearance? They passed and Ayden keyed the lift again. The doors opened and she made it inside. Three levels and to cargo bay two. She hoped with any amount of will she had left that Seven wasn't there.

**oooooooo**

"Doctor?" Janeway called as she and Tuvok stepped through the doors. The security man stayed at the doors as the officers moved inward. "Computer activate EMH," she called out.

_'Unable to comply. EMH is offline.'_

Janeway looked to Tuvok. "Computer run a level four diagnostic on EMH program." The computer beeped in response as it started.

Tuvok had moved to the console and was calling up the doctor's files. "Captain," he summoned. She moved to stand next to him. "It seems as though the doctor was working on solving Ayden's telepathic abilities."

The captain glanced around the room. Ayden wasn't there. "The doctor called me earlier to tell me he was going to try a modified nanoprobe on Ayden."

Tuvok nodded. "A little more than an hour ago. It seems as though they were accepted."

Janeway moved in closer and tapped a few keys herself. "Nothing of a conclusion."

"It looks as though it was interrupted," Tuvok replied.

They looked at the recording of the medical logs. "Ayden's brain activity jumped through the roof," Janeway whispered as she pointed to the spikes of neural function.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at her verbal comparison to abnormal. "That was about the time the doctor's program experienced problems."

"Janeway to Ayden," the captain called out. No response. "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

_'Ayden Hansen is in her quarters.'_ The computer responded. '_Level four diagnostic complete.'_

Tuvok brought the diagnostic up. "It seems as though an anomaly destabilized the doctor's matrix."

Janeway looked at the findings. "Get B'Elanna up here. I want to find out what happened." She headed for the door.

"I should accompany you," Tuvok told her. Janeway looked back at him. "Ayden's vital signs were unstable at the time of this occurrence. She may harm you unknowingly," he concluded.

She nodded. "Just you. I may have a hard enough time getting her to see me."

Tuvok gave her a thoughtful look as he followed her into the corridor. "I take it the discussion on rules and regulations did not go well."

Janeway smiled somberly. "You could say that."

"May I suggest that Seven joins us then. It is most likely she will not perceive her as a threat," he advised as they waited for the turbolift.

Janeway looked up at him curiously. "You think Ayden will think of me as a threat?"

Tuvok looked down at her. "In a situation such as this, you are the first authority figure that Ayden has encountered. She has had no emotional experience other than physical. Such as that of a young child, she is growing into her emotional awareness."

The doors opened and they stepped into the lift. Janeway thought for a moment. "Like when a child comprehends that the parent is displeased with them and they understand the disapproval." Her brow furrowed. "I thought Seven and I went through this before with her. What's different?"

Tuvok looked directly at her as he spoke. "Everything Ayden did when she first came on board was based on primal instinct. She was just beginning to understand that repercussions would not be physical punishment but emotional understandings. "

"Like touching a fire and learning it's hot," Janeway concluded understanding more why Ayden was avoiding her.

"Yes. It is logical that her comprehension of words from another may sting, even more than a physical blow," Tuvok told her. "Seven of Nine has reprimanded her, but not in a tone of emotion. You on the other hand are emotion, and that to Ayden..."

"Is a sting," she finished with a sad note in her voice.

Tuvok nodded as the doors opened. "It will take time for her to understand."

Janeway sighed as they made their was to Ayden's quarters. "There's quite a difference between her and Seven."

Tuvok nodded again. "Seven may be logical, but she is also human. She had experienced or witness many emotionally verbal experiences that did not deal with physical violence before and during her time with the Borg. Ayden has never known either until now."

"Seven's emotions still need some fine tuning," Janeway replied.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the understatement. "She will be Ayden's safeguard against too much emotion."

Janeway found Seven standing outside Ayden's door. "Captain, Commander," Seven greeted them calmly. "Ayden is not responding to my hail. I was about to override the lock."

Janeway raised an eyebrow at that only to look up at Tuvok. "Looks like Ayden's not the only one who needs a reminder on Starfleet policy."

Seven's cool gaze waited for her as she looked back. "I know all of Starfleet's policies. I did not think the privacy issue would concur on such an occasion as this."

Janeway smiled. "On one such as this, no. But I believe Astrometrics is not within the grounds of security."

Seven's eyebrow came up at this. "I did not realize that it strictly fell into security alone."

Janeway shook her head. "No time for a debate right now, Seven."

Seven nodded. "Later then. I wish to fully understand the limitations on such grounds as this."

Janeway sighed to herself. Definitely nothing alike. She keyed in an override and they entered Ayden's quarters to find after a quick search that she wasn't there. One of the chairs at the table had been knocked back against the wall leaving a little scuff mark. Seven picked up Ayden's combadge as Janeway joined her where is laid haphazardly on the couch. Janeway took the badge leaving a small trace of cloth laying in Seven's hand. Seven held it up. "From Ayden's shirt." Was all that was needed.

Tuvok came back from the other side of the room with the cage in his hand. Proton sat curled up in the corner of the cage, frightened but not overwhelmed. "It seems as though she may have some control over her emotions."

"Could she be in the cargo bay?" Janeway asked looking to Seven.

Seven gave a short nod. "She was not there when I left to come here."

Janeway looked to Tuvok with a glint of knowing in her eyes, he nodded in agreement. "Let's look anyway," she told her.

Seven's brow furrowed at this but she walked with them back the way she had just come. They entered the bay to find that Ayden was in her alcove and from that distance the sheen of sweat on her face was apparent. The three of them hurried over to the alcove and Seven accessed it. "She is in shock." She tapped a few more pads. "The modified nanoprobes are being destroyed to compensate for the disturbance."

Janeway looked worried at the pain on Ayden's face. "Can you wake her?"

Seven looked up at her. "No, the regeneration sequence needs to complete. We may damage her more than she is already in if we do."

Janeway nodded. "How long before it's complete?" she asked.

Seven read the monitor. "Several hours at least. The damage was extensive."

"Why didn't she just come here?" Tuvok asked. "Why the deviation?"

Seven looked at them. "I am uncertain. But we will know once she is done regenerating." She looked to the captain. "May I asked who did this to her?"

Janeway glanced at her. "Didn't the doctor tell you about this?"

"No. I am surprised that he would do such a thing without my knowledge," Seven told her.

Janeway rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid I may have pushed him to hurry this along."

Seven narrowed her eyebrows at her in concern. "Captain?"

"We were trying to find out how Ayden's able to access another's mind."

Seven looked very concerned now. "Has she done something to harm another with it?"

Janeway shook her head. "No, but with the power she has it could become a problem."

Tuvok looked to Seven. "Such as the feeling in the room now. I, myself can sense something different."

Janeway looked to her officer then thought about it. She could feel it too. A sense of peace. She was concerned for Ayden's welfare but the peace washed through the back of her mind like a gentle wave taking some of the edge off her anger about the situation.

Seven looked to them both. "I feel nothing different."

"Torres to Janeway," came over the comm link.

Janeway tapped her badge. "Janeway here, what do you have B'Elanna?"

"Whatever did this scrambled the doctor's matrix up pretty good. I'm going to get Harry to lend me a hand in reprogramming it."

"What do you think caused it?" Janeway asked as she looked to Ayden's sweating features.

"I honestly don't know Captain. It seems as though it was put through a shredder. Everything's in disorder. That's what I need to reprogram it for."

"How long B'Elanna?"

The engineer sighed. "A couple of days. With Harry's help by late the day after tomorrow, could be a few days after that if it's as bad as I think it is."

Janeway almost tensed as the peace washed through her again calming her down. Seven hit a few pads. "Her heart rate has increased."

Janeway looked to the young woman. "Let's leave her alone to finish the cycle out. B'Elanna get Harry and who and whatever else you need to bring the doctor back."

"Aye, captain," and the link was cut.

"Tuvok, find Mr. Paris and get him to cover for sickbay." she looked over her shoulder from the doorway to Ayden. "Tell him to study up in Borg technology. I think he's going to need it."

**oooooooo**

**Captain's Log Supplemental.** _It has been two days since the accident in sickbay. Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim have been working on restoring the doctor almost non stop. It was as the Lieutenant feared, the doctor's program was close to irreparable. Seven has just informed me that Ayden is finally coming out of her regeneration sequence. Hopefully I'll get a few answers to what exactly happened. _

**oooooooo**

Captain Janeway stepped through the large cargo bay doors with Chakotay and Tuvok following right behind her. The captain kept her eyes on the two figures in the unusually dim room. Ayden was still in her alcove and Seven was monitoring her progress. Folding her arms Janeway tried to look strict and upset, she was strict and upset but as she looked to Ayden's pale face she couldn't keep it up. That same wave of peace washed over her, only not so overwhelming as before. The guarded blue eyes opened as Ayden stepped out of the alcove to look directly at her. Ayden flinched and Janeway's heart broke at the sight. Seven stepped around to stand next to Ayden as the captain and young woman almost seemed to communicate on a subconscious level before it was broken.

"How are you feeling, Ayden?" Janeway asked in a tone so gentle that everyone but Ayden looked curiously at her. Ayden slightly nodded and Janeway looked to Seven.

"Most of the damage has been repaired, she will require sleep shortly." Janeway nodded at this. Even for Ayden's normal pale pallor she still looked a little wan. "Ayden, the Captain would like to know what happened in sickbay," Seven said in her usual neutral tone.

Ayden glanced briefly at her much taller sibling then back to the captain. She looked to the two men on either side of Janeway then she closed her eyes as her jaw tightened. They all knew that sign, she was trying to form the words to speak. It took her a minute but she finally opened her eyes slightly to look directly at the captain. "Th-e doc-tor is o-kay?"

Janeway looked concerned. "What happened to the Doctor, Ayden?"

Ayden's jaw tightened briefly this time. "Go-ne." They all saw the look that she was curious about the doctor's whereabouts.

"You don't know where he went to?" Chakotay asked over Janeway's shoulder.

Ayden shook her head. "Pa-" she flexed her jaw. "P-ain doc-tor g-g-one."

Janeway sighed. Verbal classes were going to be high on the young ladies priorities as soon as this was all over. Even if she had to give them herself. "You were in pain." she guessed, looking to Ayden who nodded. "And the doctor disappeared while you were..."

Ayden's brow furrowed as she spoke and Janeway broke off her guessing. "Doc-t-doctor in pain," Ayden replied slowly. "Fe-fell," she looked to the ground. "Go-ne."

Chakotay shook his head. "So the doctor was in pain and he fell to the ground and was gone."

Ayden gave him a slight smile. Seven was now the one to look confused. "How can the doctor feel pain? He's a hologram," Seven inquired, Ayden frowned in confusion.

"Wait just a minute," the captain stopped them. She stepped up to Ayden placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders. The young woman stiffened slightly. "You were in pain from the nanoprobes." Ayden nodded. "Then the doctor was in pain." Ayden nodded again. "From what?" Ayden flushed looking to her feet. The Captain understood. "From your pain." Slowly Ayden nodded still staring at her feet. "Then he fell, or collapsed from the pain and was gone." Ayden nodded again. The captain sighed. She should have waited for someone to come and help her, the captain thought. She almost said it out loud. It wouldn't accomplish anything except draw Ayden right back into her shell. "Ayden." Janeway waited for the young woman to look up at her. "If that happens again I want you to wait for help to come," she said gently. Ayden slowly nodded that she understood but she was still tense waiting to see if the captain was going to get angry.

The wave of contentment ran over Janeway again and she surprised herself as she pulled the young woman into a hug. Seven was in her line of sight and the woman looked surprised but not displeased. She heard a small chuckle behind her as Chakotay fought to keep his amusement under control. _Mother hen_...she berated herself. Ayden was shocked at this twist in the captain's personality. She had never been hugged before, but she found she liked it. For the first time since she could remember she felt absolutely safe.

Janeway let her go and looked to Seven. "Why don't you help B'Elanna and Harry with getting the doctor back online and I'll escort Ayden to her quarters." Now she even got a slight smirk from Seven, but the woman didn't comment on her amusement.

Seven nodded slightly, looking between the captain and her sister. "Of course, captain."

**oooooooo**

Seven entered sickbay to find the Lieutenant and Ensign bickering over something. "You do," B'Elanna said with a hint of teasing in her voice as she adjusted a few controls at the main sickbay console.

Harry stood on the other side of it facing away from Seven as he glared back at her. "No, I don't B'Elanna! Will you just leave it alone!" He in turn used a couple of pieces of handheld equipment and made a few more adjustments.

B'Elanna glanced over his shoulder to see Seven enter the room. A grin formed on her face as she looked over at her victim. "So you feel nothing at all about her then."

Harry grunted in annoyance as he recalibrated the program. "Of course I _feel_ something B'Elanna. But it just wouldn't work." His angry eyes snapped up at her in annoyance.

"What would not work?" Seven asked as she strode lithely over to stand next to the Ensign. B'Elanna bit her lip to keep in a laugh as Harry's face went bright red.

"Ah...nothing Seven," Harry stuttered out. "Just arguing over a technical problem."

B'Elanna nodded. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe how technical it is," she almost purred at him.

Harry shot dagger looks at the Lieutenant. "What do you need, Seven?" he asked forgoing that line of conversation altogether. He swore he would pay B'Elanna back for it.

B'Elanna turned her concern from the Ensign to the ex-borg. "Is something wrong with Ayden?" she asked in a worried tone. They had all heard about the accident and Ayden's long hours trying to repair the internal damage to her body. "I can find Tom if you need him."

"Ensign Paris' presence is not required. Ayden is functioning within normal parameters. Captain Janeway requested that I help with getting the doctor back on line."

B'Elanna nodded. She was going to ask for her help anyway. Many of the menial but complex tasks could be handled quite easily by Seven. "Why don't you work on the reconstruction program."

Seven nodded as she headed through the office and into the other section of sickbay where the doctor's studies were accomplished. B'Elanna waited until she was out of earshot and grinned at Harry. "You're so cute."

Harry blushed and glared at the same time. "Shut up, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna laughed. "I still think you should ask her out."

Harry sighed hardily in frustration. "I thought you didn't like Seven that much."

B'Elanna shrugged as she attended to her task at hand. "She still annoys the hell out of me most of the time. But she's not that bad."

Harry grunted. "Just don't start making suggestions to her." He looked up at B'Elanna who had a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a chuckle at the back of her throat begging to come out.

"You know what I mean, B'Elanna," he replied. "About me and her."

B'Elanna nodded. "Got ya." She winked.

Harry stared at her in horror. "You haven't...B'Elanna." he growled under his breath at her. "You didn't..."

B'Elanna looked at him with the innocence of a cat that enjoyed eating the bird. "Didn't what?"

He groaned. "Never mind."

Seven wondered what the Lieutenant was laughing so hard about as she worked.

**oooooooo**

Late into the evening shift B'Elanna finally took a break. They were close to bringing the doctor back but even she couldn't go three straight days without stopping. Tom found her still there and Harry enthusiastically told her to go with him. She smiled and patted the poor Ensign on the back. She had teased him relentlessly for the better part of an hour until she could feel the heat of his blushing radiate about sickbay. And having Seven in the other room right in his view didn't help much either.

With her hand tucked in Tom's arm they walked together down the quiet corridor toward the turbolift to take them to the mess hall. Now that she was relaxing B'Elanna couldn't believe how tired she really was. "Let's stop by and see how Ayden's doing," she suggested to Tom since they were closer to the young woman's quarters than the mess hall.

Tom chuckled. "You don't like her very much, do you?"

"She's the only one that doesn't argue with me," B'Elanna retorted in amusement.

Tom sighed. "Do you think we should have told the captain about the other day?"

B'Elanna arched an eyebrow at him. "You want to tell her about that?"

Tom was caught off guard for a moment before he softly laughed. "Not about that part. The part before that."

B'Elanna grinned. "Oh... You know she might ask what happened after that."

Tom thought for a moment then nodded. "I think we'll keep it to ourselves."

B'Elanna patted his chest. "Good boy."

They stopped in front of Ayden's quarters and as she had worked out with the silent friend she announced her presence. Then waited a few moments before letting herself in giving the younger woman time to accept a visitor. This time they heard a _'come in'_. They looked at each other. It was the captain. Tom keyed the door and the panels slid back with the normal little _whoosh_.

The sight they saw was unbelievable. Well, not completely unbelievable. The captain sat on one end the soft couch in the main area drinking a cup of coffee and listening to soft music while the top of Ayden's head rested next to the captain's leg. She was sound asleep on her stomach, her arms tucked underneath her, facing the door. Ayden looked exhausted. The captain looked amused at the stunned expressions on her officers faces.

"Did you need something?" Janeway asked offering no explanations as to her being there.

"Umm, we wanted to make sure everything was okay with Ayden," B'Elanna said once she got her throat to work.

The captain smiled. She had surprised herself more than once today. First the motherly hug. Now putting Ayden at ease by staying until the young woman had tucked herself onto the couch close by letting the soft music lull her to sleep and the captain into a completely relaxed mood. Ayden had listened to the music for a moment glancing about to figure out where it was coming from. The captain almost hugged her again in sympathy but she stopped herself by getting a cup of coffee from the replicator.

Janeway was never the really huggy type person to begin with but Ayden just seemed to pull at a string...sort of like Seven did only Ayden's pull was like a yank. She sat down on the couch as Ayden checked on Proton. Seven had fed it but other than that the tiny creature had been alone the past few days. Janeway watched in silence as Ayden stroked the animal with great care. Janeway noticed that the slim line implant in Ayden's forehead didn't glow as the young woman coaxed the rodent out of the cage. That was odd since the thing had been terrified of her in the beginning.

The implant had shown her telepathic abilities at work to calm the animal. She shook her head as she sipped her drink. Finally Ayden put Proton back and sat on the other end of the couch, tucking her legs up to grasp them she watched the captain in comfortable silence. Slowly her eyes drifted shut to the calm atmosphere and the quiet music and the non threatening presence. Ayden rested her head on her knees and even the captain couldn't sleep that way for long. She coaxed the young woman to lay down and Ayden hadn't moved from that position since. Janeway was on her third cup of coffee and was considering a fourth and getting her latest book of poetry she had been reading for the last few days when they came by.

"I think she'll be okay." She looked to Tom. "I'll have her come to sickbay when she wakes up."

Tom nodded, still a little surprised at the view but then he smiled. "Maybe the doctor will be up by then."

Janeway looked to B'Elanna. "You're getting close?"

"Closer, hopefully in the next few hours. Maybe by this evening," B'Elanna replied.

Janeway looked at the tired woman's face, the engineer had been working hard. "Why don't you take the next few days off after this problem is solved."

B'Elanna nodded. "We still need to find out what caused it to happen in the first place."

Janeway glanced at Ayden and they both caught the look. "We have an idea of what caused it. But we're going to have to wait for the doctor to give us all the details."

The two bid the captain good evening and left them as they continued toward the mess hall. "That was interesting," B'Elanna noted.

Tom snickered. "You know, I could almost see the captain as..."

"A mother," B'Elanna finished and they both grinned. They knew their captain quite well and she wasn't known for having a motherly presence. Not that she wasn't caring and thoughtful towards her crew. But this was even a step in the out of character actions for the captain.

Tom looked down at her and he smiled wider as the doors to the mess hall opened. "Makes me wonder what's gonna happen next."

They stepped into the mess hall to see Harry and Seven at one of the tables. As usual Harry was talking and fidgeting as he usually did around Seven. Seven, as usual was poking at her food as she tried to find someway of eating it what was on her tray while glancing up at Harry occasionally to show that she was paying attention. Then Harry put his hand on Seven's to get his point across on his tale he was telling her. Seven looked curiously at the hand on hers but said nothing for the moment.

Tom smiled as he led B'Elanna in. "Some days it's great to get out of bed in the morning," he said happily as they got their trays of food and went to see what transpired between their friends.

**oooooooo**

It was late into the morning when Captain Janeway woke up. Her neck hurt and as she looked about she found she was sitting up. Blinking a few times she cleared her throat and took stock of where she was. Her poetry book was on her lap, a cold cup of coffee on the table next to her and her hand was placed on Ayden's warm back. Turning her neck she winced at the soft popping as she pulled it back into place. She blinked again as she looked to the young woman. She was really warm. "Lights at normal." she told the computer which instantly complied. Ayden was sweating again and still in the same position as before. "Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here."

"What's your ETA on the doctor," she asked urgently.

"Give us a few more minutes. We got him once but had to shut him off to recalibrate."

"Send Tom down to Ayden's quarters."

B'Elanna was silence for a moment. "He's on his way." The note of question about Ayden's condition was in her voice but Janeway honestly didn't have any answers.

"Good, Janeway out."

**oooooooo**

Tom gave Ayden something to fight the fever and suggested a few hours in her alcove might help like it did before. The captain and ensign waited as Ayden took a shower and changed her clothes.

"She needs a nutrition supplement as well," Tom said.

Janeway nodded. "Three days without eating. I'll take her to the mess hall myself."

Tom nodded. "The doctor should be online. You might want to bring her up there first."

The captain patted his arm. "Thanks Tom," she said in a grateful tone.

The ensign looked at her a little curiously as he took his medkit and headed out the door thinking about her blossoming motherly ways, she was even talking to him that way. But then what could he say. He and B'Elanna's relationship was excelling by leaps and bound and honestly, he liked it.

oooooooo

Ayden looked better after her shower Janeway noticed as they walked through the corridor to the mess hall. Lieutenant Torres had communicated shortly before they left that the doctor was back on line and anxious to see Ayden and talk with the captain. He did concur that Ayden should eat something first to help stabilize her blood sugar. Janeway sat across from Ayden at a table in the corner watching the few others in the room with them. Everyone was in a good humor, even the captain was enjoying her coffee. She realized why she felt that way but she couldn't help it. She looked across to Ayden who sat, as usual, with her legs tucked underneath her on the chair. The captain looked a little closer at her.

"It's not getting any better is it?" she whispered to her young friend.

Ayden dropped her gaze back to the food she had been pushing on the plate. She had consumed about two bites. Janeway set down her cup and leaned forward trying to get a better look at Ayden's face. She reached out to touch her forehead and Ayden moved away before she could. Janeway could feel the heat radiate from her skin. She was much hotter than when they left Ayden's quarters.

"I think we should get you to sickbay now," she said seriously. Ayden looked to her then nodded. She slipped out of her seat as Janeway stood putting a gentle hand on her back and took it off instantly, Ayden was very hot.

Janeway watched Ayden carefully as they walked the young woman's careful pace towards the turbolift. Ayden kept herself next to the wall occasionally brushing her fingertips against it as though she were keeping herself upright with the minute touch to the wall. The captain was tempted to reach out and help her, but she tried once and Ayden had backed away. They waited a few seconds for the turbolift doors to open. Four young officers came out. They nodded respectfully to the captain and smiled at Ayden. Ayden's eyes took on a glossy look and Janeway could have sworn she saw something leave Ayden and drift into the officers, like a mist almost. The officers moved away and Ayden trembled slightly as she moved into the lift. Janeway followed as Ayden collapsed to her knees.

"Ayden!" Janeway called out as she knelt next to her. Ayden was red in the face. Tentatively the captain held her burning body to her as she tapped her communicator. "Janeway to bridge! Emergency transport, two to sickbay!"

**oooooooo**

Seven of Nine looked at the stasis chamber filled with a deep blue coagulant cooling gel to find her sister sealed inside. A breathing apparatus covered Ayden's mouth and nose. She was scantily clad with enough just to cover certain areas of her body, while tiny lines of data receivers the doctor had attached to her body connected to the outside and showed that her life signs were erratic but stable. Every so often Ayden would twitch, her eyes would open but it looked as if...like Mr. Paris said...no one was home.

Seven did not like this feeling, she did not like watching Ayden suffer. She had suffered enough. Seven stood erect and looked down at her as Ayden's hand moved slowly through the gel to touch the thick plasteel that held her there. Seven looked closer to find that Ayden's eyes were not open. Looking to the monitor at the sickbay console it showed that she was in a sleeping state. Seven reached out and touched the casing where Ayden's fingertips pushed against it. She felt the connection, Ayden was uncertain as to the cause of her pain, she didn't know how to fix it. Seven's brow furrowed as she shared the uncertainty. She had poured over the Borg data nodes searching the vast wealth of it, but as with Ayden's unique technology the Borg knowledge could not help.

"I will help you," Seven reassured her somberly.

Ayden's hand left the plating to slow drift back into the freezing gel. Seven looked to the captain and the doctor. They were both concerned for Ayden's well being. All of Voyager was. She had noticed a difference in the crew during the hours that Ayden had been sealed in her cold chamber. They were upset. Seven rethought that, they were more than upset. Not at Ayden's predicament, more as though they had lost something. Seven felt this to be strange. She had not lost anything of the sort. She joined the captain and the doctor in his office.

"Our first assumption was wrong," the doctor told the captain.

Seven looked curiously at the two of them. "What was that?"

The captain looked to Seven. "You were probably the only one that didn't notice a change in your attitude for the past few weeks."

Seven nodded once. "That is correct. I have noticed that it is quite drastic in others, however."

The doctor turned to a screen and tapped a few buttons. "Ayden's implants are directly cross linked with her central nervous system."

Seven looked directly at him. "As are all Borg."

He nodded. "Which is why I overlooked it. Ayden is unique in her implants but so many of them are similar enough that I looked past any that didn't raise a red flag."

Seven's eyebrow came up. "A... red flag?"

"A warning signal," Janeway told her.

Seven nodded and the doctor continued. "In a sense everything we do, how we feel, how we react to others and so on, is due to our central nervous system's amount of control. When we're afraid or nervous the body puts out a high amount of adrenaline for what is called 'a fight or flight reaction.'"

"What Ayden has been through for years," Janeway commented.

The doctor nodded. "Exactly. Her body has built up a tolerance to extremely high amounts of adrenaline. The reason she's so jumpy all of the time is her body must now learn to decrease the amount produced."

Seven shifted a little and caught their attention. "I fail to see what this has to do with Ayden's current status."

The doctor tapped a few more keys showing the base of the human skull. "The body also produces other natural chemicals into the body. One of them being serotonin."

"A relaxant," Seven stated.

The doctor folded his arms and looked to her and the captain. "Ayden's never really been at rest before she was brought aboard Voyager. Her body can only produce a small amount of it. I've extracted some from her to study it closer." He looked upset. "It was the only amount I could get, actually. I'm honestly surprised she's been sleeping at all. Though when you were with her it was from exhaustion. When I injected the modified nanoprobes it immediately tried to correct the problem by lowering her adrenaline and speeding up her serotonin levels." He shook his head. "Her body couldn't deal with that so it began to reject it causing her immense pain."

"And your program?" the captain asked.

He nodded slowly grimacing at the reminder of what true pain felt like. "As we've all noticed Ayden's abilities effect me as well since she had joined briefly with Voyager. Once the amount of adrenaline dropped she couldn't control the access to her mind. I received the bad part, the pain of reduced adrenaline. Once she was in the alcove it began to reverse the process and the serotonin kicked in, letting you feel the relaxation it gives out to let you sleep. But by then something crossed lines and she couldn't bring it to a halt causing her rise in temperature to try and compensate."

He punched up a new set of readings. "Where the crew feels more relaxed and at one with themselves, Ayden is more restless and agitated. Her serotonin levels, which were all ready low dropped significantly. And if you've noticed since I've had her in the coolant and unconscious, the crew are returning to their normal individual ways. Except for Paris and Torres who find that they're just as happy together as they were before. Only B'Elanna has a tendency to throw things again. But Mr. Paris seems to enjoy the arguments with h..."

"Doctor," Janeway looked firmly at him.

"Is there a cure?" Seven asked.

The doctor looked thoughtful. "I can try to stimulate the gland that reproduces serotonin and permanently repair the damage the nanoprobes started. If she begins to produce sufficient amounts to keep her stable then we can try to reintroduce her back into consciousness."

"What about her link with the crew?" Janeway asked.

The doctor sighed. "That, I'm not so certain about. The operation itself could destroy that ability or it could make it even stronger. I could try a neurotransmitter to suppress her telepathy for the time being until I find a less painful way to control it. But I'm not making any guarantees."

Janeway nodded. "One more thing I'm curious about doctor. Why did she become so hot? I know the human body produces a fever to fight off things. But she felt like she had walked through a volcano."

"Ah, that's an interesting piece of medical science." He tapped on the console again to show another reading. "Since the balance was tipped in her human physiology the war between the Dark Breed and Borg in her were starting to breakdown her human factors in an attempt to overwhelm her."

Janeway looked startled. "That's a frightening thought."

The doctor nodded. "I don't think we'll have much to worry about now that we know the warning sign for this. It can be prevented."

"And if we don't have the means? Say deserted on a planet with no equipment?" Janeway asked.

The doctor faced them solemnly. "It's most likely her body couldn't take the warring and she would die. That's what was happening while you were in the mess hall. Her human side was failing and at the same time the Dark Breed and Borg were destroying it's host competing with each other."

There was a silence in the room as the three contemplated this. "Let's find a way to keep her human side in line then, shall we?" Janeway said.

**oooooooo**

**Captain's Log Supplemental.** _I can only commend the doctor and Seven of Nine on the medical feats they have accomplished with bringing Ayden back. Somehow I fear that this is only the first of new experiences we're going to encounter with Ayden and her uniqueness. _

_It has been two days since the doctor finally declared her fit to leave sickbay. As for her abilities...we may never find out exactly what causes her to have such a gift. The doctor can't detect anything cybernetic so it would only seem it is a natural effect. Maybe it's the universe's way of giving something back to one of it's own, something to help it adapt to life. _

_I hope that's the case, she has a hard enough life already and when we return to the alpha quadrant it won't be any different. The crew went through the withdrawal of not having peace of mind and have found that with the doctor's new addition onto an implant in the back of Ayden's neck it's giving her body the control it needs to function. Odd to say but Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Paris gave no complaints._

**oooooooo**

Chakotay waited in the forest of his childhood. He and his spirit guide sat by the pond near the clearing. The brushing of tiny padded feet through the thick green grass behind him made him aware of her presence. He turned to see the small brown and black ferret amble through the vegetation to come up to him. He smiled and slowly put out his hand. The ferret backed off warily until it accessed that it was safe then rubbed against it. Carefully the Commander picked the soft animal up and tucked it in the crook of his arm.

_'All is well_?' he asked.

The ferret's curious brown eyes looked his way. '_Yes_. _The doctor has repaired me.'_

_'What do you think of this path that has come into your way?'_

The ferret laid it's head on the strong light brown arm to look out at the panoramic scene in front of it. '_I am uncertain. I am afraid of another's touch, yet I find that in some ways this is a special thing.' _

Chakotay stroked the ferret's tiny head and back._ 'It takes time to trust others_.'

_'But the things that happened were not of their own accord. So this touch that I have experienced is in error,' _the ferret replied confused.

_'No, just unhindered,'_ Chakotay counseled. '_It isn't your abilities that make others like you. It is you yourself.'_

The ferret rolled over and Chakotay almost dropped her at the sudden movement. '_But I have nothing to offer. I am inadequate.'_

Chakotay smiled. '_Tell me. Why do you like Seven of Nine?'_

The ferret blinked. '_She is my sibling, my family._ Chakotay looked at the ferret, waiting. '_I find comfort in her presence.' _The ferret finally gave up.

_'You trust her_,' he stated.

_'Yes.'_

_'Why do you like the Captain?'_

Now there was a long silence. '_I am uncertain.'_

_'How so?'_

_'She is of no relation to me and yet I find myself comprehending her as one.'_ The ferret caught one of his fingers that rubbed her furry stomach in her quick paws. '_Is this wrong?'_

_'That depends,'_ Chakotay replied as he playfully tried to release his finger from her grasp. '_How do you regard her?'_

The ferret let the finger go and carefully stuck her sharp claws in his tunic so as not to hurt him and crawled up to curl about on his shoulder. '_I do not feel afraid when she is near. I feel at peace.'_ Chakotay could feel she had not finished. '_There are times when I have caused her great discomfort and I find that the discomfort is painful to me. I worry that she will outcast me as I was before for this failure.'_

Chakotay was surprised at this. '_Do you really believe that she would do such a thing?'_

A cold wet nose touched his ear. '_I__ have been outcast before by those I thought cared for me. I find that her concern is different than others.'_

_'The captain is a powerful emotion_,' Chakotay agreed.

_'B'Elanna has emotions, but they do not effect me like the captain.'_

Chakotay nodded.'_ None of it is meant to hurt you. They are lessons in life. Rules and restrictions that she puts on you are for your own well being.'_

_'But what if I fail again?'_

Chakotay chuckled. '_That's the lesson. Failure teaches us. And if we fail again, we have learned a valuable lesson.'_

_'I do not wish to fail.' _

The ferret shivered and Chakotay pulled her back down to cradle her again. '_You fear that the consequence will outcast you to be alone again.'_

_'Yes_,' the ferret whispered painfully as she shook harder.

_'You know that Seven would never let that happen.'_

The shivering receded. '_I would not wish the same fate for her because of my failings._

Chakotay sighed trying to make her understand. '_Everyone will fail at something. You are just at the beginning of this process. I've failed many times over the course of my life and so has the captain. Our families would never outcast for this. They would embrace us and teach us what we have done wrong then let us fail again until we get it right.'_

The ferret blinked up at him. '_This is confusing.'_

Chakotay laughed. '_That's another lesson in life altogether.'_

_'How many lessons are there?' _

Chakotay picked up the ferret and headed into the forests. '_I don't know. I haven't learned them all.'_

**END**


End file.
